Black Flowers & Red Drugs
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. Femslash. 1st NARCISSA/POPPY! It's always mayhem in the lives of the Black daughters. But Narcissa won't be a Black forever. Heaven help her...on second thought... Mention if used, thx. For Morghen. T only for themes.


**Black Flowers & Red Drugs**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

For **Morghen**, who wanted to see them written. ;D

- ^-^3

Oftentimes, Narcissa Black wished she'd never come to know Lucius Malfoy.

In the middle of the night, Narcissa grasped once-clean white sheets around her, fighting a shiver. Lucius said it was fine—they'd be married soon after school anyway—but Narcissa… She finally shuddered. She hated his touch.

She was sure it was some kind of transaction, this engagement. The Black family had prestige, the Malfoys had money—anyone could do the math. Narcissa sometimes wondered if her older sister, Bellatrix, felt the same way about her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange; it'd been several years and _still_ Bella hadn't borne an heir.

On that thought, Narcissa got up from Lucius' bed and dressed. She knew he wouldn't be waking up any time soon, as Lucius wasn't a light sleeper. But she… She had a hard time sleeping.

Her feet padded quietly up the halls, and she was so thankful for her thin slippers. The last thing she needed was Peeves' attention as she wound her way up the stairs to the hospital wing. Once there, she leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She knocked once.

The door cracked open and a pair of dark eyes fell on Narcissa. "Ah. Good evening."

Narcissa frowned. "Can't you let me in?"

The door swung open more to grant Narcissa passage, and Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she closed the door behind her. "Oh, good Merlin… Do stop coming to me for the Morning After Potion, Miss Black."

"I can't help it, Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy looked questioningly at her. "Why not?"

Narcissa grimly smiled. "There's no escaping Lucius Malfoy."

The nurse frowned sympathetically and retrieved the vial of red liquid. She passed it to the Slytherin and watched her down it. "Don't you want to find love? Or at least someone who cares for you, Narcissa?"

The blonde shrugged and shook her head. "That doesn't matter in my family. None of us hold the reigns of our destinies."

"I know. You've told me before." Poppy heaved another sigh and led Narcissa to the cot closest to her office. "Countless times you've told me this…" She knit her brow together in concern. "Don't you have _any_ good friends?"

"Who needs them?" Narcissa quietly spat. But her venom left her. "…I don't suppose you might count…?"

Poppy paused and then met Narcissa squarely in the eye. "I care for you."

Narcissa mustered a smile and reclined on the cot. "That's good to hear…"

"Do you need a Sleeping Draught?"

"That'd be nice."

The older witch fetched the second concoction and gave it to the youngest Black daughter. She sat on the side of the cot and pushed Narcissa's hair out of her face for her. "Sleep well, Narcissa."

Narcissa groggily smiled. "It's why I…keep coming…back to see…you…" Her words faded from her fuzzy mind, a mind much to blurred to think a caring pair of lips kissed her temple good night.

- ^-^3

**Implied femslash! Prolly what I do best, *lol*. Merlin, though! I love young Poppy. X3 Obvo the "Red Drugs" in the title references both the Morning After Potion **_**and**_** the fact that poppy flowers produce nasty stuff. 0.0 Ooh, subtle meanings…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;3**


End file.
